Movie night
by Satansanangel
Summary: The boys are having a movie marathon. But is the movie the only thing Cas and Dean will be watching. Post season 8 episode 23. Human!Cas. Dean/Castiel


W_ell this is my first fanfic so I hope it's not to terrible or weird._

* * *

Dean sat closer to Castiel trying to get warmer, or at least that's what he told himself. It was a cold winters night, in Wyoming and they were having a Marvel movie marathon. Sam had gone out to get some food for the night, saying he would be about half an hour, leaving Dean and Cas to get started on the first movie, iron man 1.  
Cas was really getting into the movie and he showed no signs of having noticed Deans close proximity. But inside he was writhing like a dying fish. He didn't know why but Dean was making his lower regions feel tight. He wasn't used to this, maybe it was normal when two humans were this near each other. He decides this must be the answer and goes back to watching the movie, trying to understand how to be a human, well a normal one while leaning imperceptibly closer to Dean.  
Cas was getting many new feelings, he got tired, scared, and hungry. He had already been able to feel love, and he truly loved both the Winchesters, possibly more than some of his own brothers. He could identify those so why not this new feeling. He hadn't been taught this in angel training, and it truly bothering him. Every time Dean came close to him he felt it. Some times when he wasn't that near, just when Dean was talking, or cooking or just watching crappy television. Cas wanted to know what it was, he couldn't bare having a hole in his knowledge.  
Bringing his attention back to the movie he tried to stop thinking about it and just enjoy himself.  
Dean had noticed Cas's confused head turn. He only saw it because he was staring avidly at Cas, drinking in his appearance. He noticed Castiel's bed hair, his casual clothes sitting on his perfect- wait a minute, what was he thinking. Cas was a guy, he'd was straight. Or was he? Cas wasn't always a man, he had been an angel, neither male nor female, and he still had the mind of an angel so he wasn't actually thinking about a man here. Well it was good enough in Deans eyes. Dean turned back to the movie trying to ignore his tightening pants.  
Cas couldn't stop thinking about his problematic feeling. He decided the best way to find out what it was, was to ask Dean. Dean always understood him, even though he pretended he didn't get emotional, he did, which mean that he understood emotions and would know what was happening. He slowly moved away from Dean and turned to face him.  
"Dean" he started and Dean looked at Cas's confused face and paused the movie. "I am finding that I a getting many new feelings since ... um ... losing my grace." Cas suddenly realised how stupid he sounded and was about to stop but he saw the comforting look on Deans's face and remembered that this was all actually about Dean and he deserved to know so he continued.  
"I keep getting a weird feeling in by gut every time I'm near you" he said trying not to put the emotion of fear in his voice for his was definitely fearful of Dean's answer.  
Dean just stared at Cas in disbelief. Could the innocent angel be feeling things for him? It certainly sounded like it. Cas continued to look questioningly at Dean and it was... well... turning him on. Dean was finding it difficult to stop himself from literally jumping on top of the guy.  
As Dean and Cas just started at each other Castiel realised that he shouldn't have asked Dean about his feeling. Dean probably though it to 'chick flicky' and didn't even bother answering. He quickly turned away and went back to he movie. Playing it again, the strange feeling getting stronger.  
Dean went back to watching the movie to but he was not paying attention. He wanted Cas so badly but he could work out how to talk to him about it without sounding like a girl. So he just continued to glare at the television as if it was causing all his problems.  
Dean couldn't sit there any longer he couldn't bare doing nothing. So he kissed Cas smack bang on the lips. He put his need and want into the kiss, pulling cas closer to him again running his fingers through Cas's surprisingly soft hair, messing it up even more. But Cas wasn't kissing back. He pulled away sadly, looking at Cas's face waiting to see a look of hate or fear. He saw none though. If anything he saw a hunger lurking in those deep blue eyes.  
"Cas..."  
"Yes Dean" Said Cas expectantly, although his voice was breathy and deeper than normal.  
"Dude, why aren't you kissing back?" A look of confusion passed across Castiel's face.  
"I was meant to?" He replied questioningly "I was not taught this and I haven't really paid attention to how humans show their love for each other."  
"Yes Cas, yes you are meant to kiss back." He said ignoring the word love, relived that the problem was solved.  
"So do you want to continue" he teased moving closer. To his surprise, Cas moved even closer, so that they were mere millimetres away.  
"Yes" he said simply and gently pressed his lips to Deans unsure of what he was doing. Deans lips were soft and gentle, not like before, Cas was heaven, fugitively speaking but he was out of his depth. To his relief Dean took over and they fell back onto the couch Dean on top of Cas. Dean ran his thumb along Cas's jaw, feeling the stubble there. Cas was just clinging to Dean for dear life as he were to fall if he let go.  
Cas then realised that he new what the feeling was, it was lust. A feeling he never given much attention to, thinking love to be a far more important thing. But in this moment he found that lust was a pretty damn good thing and wondered why god had only given it to humans, it didn't really seem fair.  
Dean was slowly unbuttoning Cas's shirt trailing kisses over his chest. Cas let out an untamed moan of pressure making Dean go hard. Cas slowly, instinctively moved his hand down Dean's back squeezing his ass, dean let out a gasp, and grinned.  
"Well, well Cas." Cas looked annoyed, but he was so awkward that it just looked cute. Dean kissed him trying to portray his new found... Love? Was it love? Well what ever it was Dean kissed Cas and Cas kissed him back.  
"Dean! Castiel!" Came a loud voice from out side the room. "I got pizza! It's a bit cold now but still tasty." He continued coming into the hotel room, his long hair flapping around like a giant wet mop. He should get it cut but he knew it annoyed Dean so he didn't. "Mayb-"  
"Oh god!" He cried as he noticed the two men on the couch. Cas very red in the face, both of them in states of undress and both with slightly swollen lips from to much kissing. It was far to obvious what they had been doing. "Dean!" Sam said annoyed  
"Sam!" Said Dean in the same tone. "What?" He said seriously this time.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I think it's obvious what I am doing." He said calmly " I'm sitting on the couch with Cas here." Sam glared at him before grabbing some pizza and leaving the room.  
"Bitch"  
"Jerk"  
"Uh! Do what you like... Just... be safe." He said before he went to his room leaving Cas and Dean laughing their heads off. Cas hugged Dean close to him and they went back to watching the movie. Both head over heals for each other, neither having a clue.


End file.
